Joseph's Return
by 142r1
Summary: Male x Male Don't like, don't read. Sorry for mistakes and errors. It has been six years since the end of the events in Fire Emblem Awakening. Chrom's wife has died and he finds himself wishing for his tactician back. Rate and review! Chrom/M!OC


**Rate and Review! Please enjoy its my first real attempt at Fanfic!**

* * *

It had been six years since the end of the war. Chrom's wife was a farmer's daughter the Shepards had rescued towards the end of the war. She had become a camp follower to them because her parents had booth been murdered. She was four years younger than the Exalt but she fell in love with her knight in shining armor, but Chrom's heart was elsewhere.  
The day that Joseph had killed Grima and himself Chrom was distraught. Chrom loved Joseph more than two males should and had pleaded with Joseph not to do it. Joseph hadn't listened and felt in order to bring ultimate peace, it would have to be done. Joseph's body was never found and every day for the last six years, Chrom returned to the spot he had last seen Joseph hanging on to hope that his best friend would be there.  
'Surely if Morgan existed then it meant something right?' Chrom had thought desperately. Baby Lucina didn't understand much and future Lucina remembered Joseph always being there in the future. So why was Joseph not here? Where was Chrom's right hand man? His lover?  
As Chrom stood in a black tunic and mourners clothes his thoughts drifted to Joseph as the priest rambled on. He imagined Joseph's easy laugh and his amazing smile. Chrom could see Joseph saving him time and time again saying 'Look out!' And blocking a blow that Chrom would have died had it hit. 'Stop it Chrom. This is your wife's funeral. You should not be thinking about, Joseph.' He scolded himself and forced himself to look at his wife.  
Baby Lucina stood to the side clutching Frederick's hand while Lissa stood beside Lon'q holding hands. Sully and Stahl stood beside each other frowning and eyes downcast. The older Lucina stood beside Chrom her hand in his.  
'I'll be expected to marry again but I don't want to marry again. I want Joseph. Joseph should be at my Right with Lucina at my left like it always had been.' Chrom thought bitterly and sighed. He excused himself not being able to handle all the sadness in the room. His wife was loved by all and made friends with all the Shepards.  
Chrom couldn't remember a time where he truly loved his wife in their short marriage though. When they made Lucina that first night if marriage Joseph was on his mind. Joseph the tactician. Joseph his best friend in the entire world. Joseph with his jet black hair and large build. His eyes were a dark brown and he had scars in his face that made him look menacing. Joseph with his easy laugh and smile, his slightly tanned and toned skin from fighting and being outside.  
Chrom suddenly found himself at the place where they battled Grima. He hadn't remembered coming here he had just kinda walked feeling drawn to the place. Chrom sighed and felt the cool breeze on his back. "Gods, Joseph...I need you with me. I need you more than ever...I need my lover now more than anything..." He said and sank to his knees a single tear breaking loose and rolling down his face.  
A soft and warm hand touched his shoulder lightly and he turned to see his daughter Lucina. He wiped the tear away and stood up trying to regain composure. "I followed you out here...I-I'm sorry I just felt you may need someone to be with...Joseph." She said suddenly breaking off what she was saying and looking past Chrom's shoulder.  
Lucina had been in love with Joseph ever since she first saw him and Chrom suspected that Joseph had loved her back not just because he truly loved her but also because he couldn't be with Chrom. As Chrom turned around Lucina rushed past him towards the figure standing under the tree with jet black hair and a large frame. Chrom stood where he was and locked eyes with the figure under the tree. Even though Chrom stood at least twenty feet away he knew the unmistakable look in the eyes belonged to Joseph.  
Joseph's gaze lingered before flicking towards Lucina as she reached the tactician first and threw her arms around his neck laughing and smiling. Joseph was caught off guard but managed to catch her and hold her tightly. He spun her around, Lucina giggling like a child and smiling brighter than Chrom had ever seen her smile before. "Lucina...May I speak to Joseph?" Chrom asked politely as she pulled away out of Josephs grasp. She nodded and looked at Joseph once more before stepping aside.  
Chrom stood in front of Joseph and met the other mans eyes. Chrom's piercing blue met Josephs dark brown. "Where the hell have you been?" Chrom asked eyes hardening to not start crying of happiness. Joseph's smile vanished and a look of sadness came upon his face.  
"Wandering in the darkness. I could always hear you though Chom. Every day you would come here to this spot under the tree and talk. I could always hear you but could never see or feel your presence. I wanted to say something to you but every time I tried you never heard me back. Gods, Chrom I missed you so much..." Joseph sighed and looked at the Exalt who stood before him.  
Chrom studied his friend's face and noticed he looked almost gaunt, like Joseph had aged more. His tan was gone and his toned body was reduced to thin. He still wore the same outfit he had been wearing when he disappeared though. The purple robe fit him loosely now however but he still had his tomes and the gift from Chrom, a diamond sword that hung at his waist.  
"How's my son?" Joseph asked suddenly thinking about Morgan. "Morgan is doing great. He's getting along with his mother very well." Chrom answered slowly. Joseph's frown turned into bewilderment. "His mother?" He spluttered and looked at Chrom. "What do you mean his mother?"  
Lucina stood beside Chrom and smiled. "Me...I'm Morgan's mother." Chrom thought Josephs look on his face then was priceless. His jaw was wide open as he looked at Lucina. "How does that even work? You're from the future and Morgan is from the future...What?" Joseph asked then looked at Chrom.  
Chrom shrugged but Lucina just smiled. "I'm not sure either but we had better head back to the castle. Chrom will be expected to say the final goodbye to his wife." Lucina said trying to pull Joseph along which was working until she mentioned Chrom's wife when he abruptly stopped and dropped Lucina's hand.  
"Chrom's...wife?" Joseph asked and looked at his friend, the man he'd once almost done it with seven years ago. Chrom looked down and nodded sighing. "I'm sorry, Joseph...You were gone and Frederick said I needed to and Lissa and Lon'q convinced me she'd be the right one..." He trailed off and looked between his daughter and Joseph.  
"Lucina can show you to your room...I guess I'll see you later tonight then." Chrom sighed sadly and walked away leaving the two in the field. Josephs hand clenched into a fist. "And here I thought I'd be welcomed back hugs and kisses." He sighed and looked at Lucina as if he had only just seen her. "I'm sorry, Lucina...I know this is all confusing. I'm confused too. I guess six years is a longer time when you are trapped in darkness."  
Joseph watched Chrom's figure walking away wishing he could run after him and then they'd fall to the ground kissing and laughing like a normal couple. But that wouldn't happen. Probably never in a million years. Chrom was the Exalt. How would it look if he married a male.  
Lucina looked up at Joseph who stood beside her. Six years had taken its toll on the man she loved. Lucina knew that Joseph loved her father but she also knew that if she was Morgan's mother and Joseph, Morgan's father than they had to be together...right?  
The thought ran through Joseph's mind that it was kinda weird if he loved both Chrom and Lucina and he was almost disgusted with his feelings. 'Morgan's mother is Lucina. I am Morgan's father. Lucina and I are Morgan's parents.' He wondered how any of this even worked out.  
He looked at Lucina his future wife and smiled slightly. The six years had been kind to her and she looked more beautiful than Joseph remembered her. He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Are we going?" He prompted. Lucina blinked and nodded starting off without saying a word.  
"In my future you were never there you know...Chrom had always made an excuse that you were always traveling or something...sometimes you'd show up though. Chrom made you his right hand man...but in the end you killed him." She said and stopped walking as they reached he palace gates.  
"That future will never come though because you killed Grima. You ended the war by sacrificing yourself. At first I was very wary of you you know. But eventually I realized that you were something special. You won the war for my father. You've guarded him and you've cared for him. You have saved him from countless deaths when I couldn't." Lucina took his hands in hers and looked up at him.  
"Lucina..." Joseph started and looked down at her with a soft smile. "I know you just got back and there is a lot to learn and what you've missed but come, I'll show you your room...I'm sure that you remember it...Chrom hasn't changed it since you..." She led him inside and up the three flights of stairs. Joseph saw Chrom's room beside his with Morgan and Lucina across the hall.  
Joseph stopped in front of his door and then looked at Lucina. "How is Lon'q and Lissa and everyone else doing?" He asked suddenly already returning to the selflessness Joseph that he used to be. Lucina laughed and smiled and looked up at him. "You have missed so much, Joseph. Its past dinner but if you're hungry..." She stopped as he shook his head no.  
"Morgan...he'll want to see you, should I get him?" She asked then knocked on her son's door when Joseph nodded. "Morgan...you're father's home." She said and Joseph herd Morgan shuffle around and the door swing open. The inside of Morgan's room looked neat with tomes stacked on the shelves and a sword or two hanging on the wall. His clothes neat and papers on the desk.  
Morgan saw Joseph there and a huge smile came to his face. "Father!" He said then hugged his father tightly. Joseph let go of his son and smiled noticing Morgan looked older too. "Rickon's been teaching me Elf Fire and Henry has been trying to get me to learn some dark magic...it's not working out so well." Morgan said a bit sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck before stopping and looking at his Father.  
"Has Chrom seen you're back yet?" Morgan asked. Joseph's smile disappeared as he nodded. "Yeah...not the welcome I was exactly hoping for but once again...the first face I saw when I 'woke up' was Chrom's. Anyway who is Chrom's deceased wife anyway?" He asked.  
"Maria..." Lucina said. When they had rescued Maria, Joseph had not taken to her following them kindly. He felt she would be killed and would just be a distraction to some of the Shepards. "Oh." He said simply before frowning again. "I guess I should head to bed then. I'm awful tired." He sighed and yawned realizing he had no excuse to say to get away from the awkward conversation.  
Lucina knew Joseph better than that but let it slide. Morgan nodded too and then returned to his room. Joseph opened the door and almost laughed as he saw his room was exactly the opposite of his sons. Tomes were scattered, papers and maps everywhere, clothes on the floor, he was surprised to see his diamond sword on his bed wrapped up. 'Chrom.' he instantly thought as he walked over and picked up the sword.  
He threw open the window and lit a few lamps then sat down on the feather bed. The wood creaked at the sudden change of weight and Joseph winced as he laid back. He removed his robe and tunic throwing them on the ground then stretching out and closing his eyes.  
Hours later a soft knock came at his door and Joseph opened his eyes and sat up. 'Who the hell knows I'm here already?' He thought then got up opening the door. In the dark hallway he could only make out the outline of a man standing at his door and the way the hair fell jaggedly to his shoulders Joseph imeadiatly knew it was Chrom.  
"Chrom..." Joseph said before a pair of lips shoved themselves roughly against his. Joseph buried his hand in Chrom's hair and kissed the Exalt back. Chrom broke the kiss to pull Joseph from his room and into Chrom's closing and locking the door behind them.  
"What are you..." Joseph started before Chrom found him in the darkness and reclaimed the male's lips. Chrom hooked his arms around Joseph's neck as they kissed and Joseph returned to fussing with Chrom's hair. Joseph found the clasp to the Exalts cape and took it off with one hand while the other tugged on Chrom's tunic.  
Chrom broke off a moment leaving Joseph alone in the darkness then Joseph heard Chrom light a few of the lanterns in the room. A soft orange glow lit the room and Joseph found himself standing in the middle of the Exalts bedroom. Chrom looked at Joseph and they met eyes.  
Joseph's muscles had gone from his torso leaving flat unblemished skin. His arms were no longer toned and he looked pale compared to his jet black hair. Joseph looked very skinny without his tunic and robes on and Chrom sighed. "You've gotten out of shape." He stated before looking back to Joseph's face.  
"And you've gotten braver." Joseph replied evenly. Seven years ago Chrom would never do anything like he had done tonight to Joseph. He'd be too afraid he would get caught. Chrom shook his head and looked at the man in front of him. "Can you even lift your sword anymore?" Chrom asked. Joseph nodded at once. "Of course. But don't ask me to battle anyone with it. Not yet. I haven't done anything for six years, Chrom. I haven't seen anyone for six years. Don't expect me to suddenly be as good as I was then." Joseph replied.  
Chrom would hear none of it though. "Tomorrow morning us two are going to train till you are bruised and can't stand anymore." He said as last words before taking Joseph and pushing him down onto the bed. Joseph grasped Chrom's tunic and pulled it off noticing that Chrom hadn't changed a bit beside looking older beyond his years.  
Joseph looked up at Chrom as he climbed on top of him and started to kiss Joseph's neck slowly. Joseph's arms stayed by his side not knowing what to do but he moaned when Chrom bit down. The Exalt looked up at Joseph's face and grinned seeing Joseph liked it. Chrom felt Joseph's hands at his side and continued to kiss Joseph's neck.  
Joseph started to unbutton Chrom's breeches and then pulled them down leaving Chrom in just his small clothes. Joseph felt Chrom doing the same to him and pulled off Josephs small clothes as well. As Chrom leaned down, Joseph's manhood brushed against Chrom's clothed one and they both moaned at the touch.  
Joseph pulled off Chrom's wet small clothes and Chrom began to kiss Joseph on the lips again. They kissed hungrily and Joseph pushed his tongue into Chrom's mouth where their tongues wrestled for a bit before Chrom pulled away slightly and it was his turn to be caught off guard as Joseph suddenly gripped Chrom's shoulders and rolled over with him so Chrom was beneath Joseph.  
"Joseph..." Chrom looked up at his friend no, lover, and smiled. He certainly wasn't expecting Joseph to be the dominate one of the two. Joseph reached down as he started to kiss Chrom's neck and grasped Chrom's swelling manhood in his hands. As he pumped slowly and kissed Chrom's neck he felt Chrom's manhood growing in his hands.  
"Gods, Joseph..." Chrom murmured and ran a hand lazily through Joseph's raven black hair. Joseph let go of Chrom's cut manhood and then gripped his uncut one in his hand. He moved his hand on the length of him slowly before looking up at Chrom.  
Joseph's was slightly longer than Chrom's but thiner and Chrom nodded and smirked to Joseph's unspoken question. Joseph blushed at his nod and then slowly thrusted into Chrom. Joseph let out a grunt as he adjusted to being inside Chrom. He thrusted a few times before pulling out and standing up motioning for Chrom to stand as well.  
Chrom raised his eyebrow but seemed to sense Joseph's apprehension and smiled. He picked up Joseph easily even though Joseph was the taller of the two and pushed him against the wall. Chrom entered Joseph making Joseph yell loudly at the sudden intrusion and he clawed and clung at the Exalts back. Chrom kissed Joseph on the lips hungrily to distract him and make him calm down slightly.  
Joseph leaned forward making Chrom go deeper into him and he moaned quietly as Chrom started to thrust up. Joseph hung on to Chrom moaning to let the other know he was hitting the right spot. "Chrom..." He muttered feeling he was getting close. "Chrom..." He said a bit louder as Chrom kept plowing into Joseph's prostate. "Joseph I'm close." Chrom managed starting to move a bit faster.  
Chrom pulled out before he came and Joseph fixed him with a questioning look. Chrom just grinned and turned around wanting Joseph in him again. Joseph smiled and was happy to oblige and he pushed in moaning quietly as he did. Joseph reached a hand in front of Chrom and gripped his manhood. As he thrusted he also ran his hand on Chrom smiling as Chrom moaned loudly.  
"Joseph..." He moaned as Joseph started to thrust faster and move his hand at a speed even Olivia wasn't able to manage. Chrom shouted as he came in Joseph's hand and onto his chest and the floor and Joseph came shortly after. "I love you too." Joseph replied to what Chrom had said. Joseph slid out and slid down the wall exhausted. His eyes blinked closed and Chrom shook him awake.  
"Where are your clothes..." Chrom muttered finding two tunics and small clothes and breeches. Joseph lit a candle and held it up showing the sweat on his face and the white liquid that was still coming out slowly. Chrom lit his own candle and sorted out the clothes putting his on and then throwing Joseph's to him.  
"Thanks..." Joseph said as he slipped his clothes back on. Chrom walked Joseph back into Joseph's small cluttered room and said goodbye at the door. "Remember, training first light tomorrow. Be ready." Chrom said and then turned as if all they just did never happened.  
Chrom lay awake that night staring up at the celling. 'Gods...that was amazing...' He thought picturing Joseph in his mind's eye.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll post more**


End file.
